Comme une envie
by noicz
Summary: Petites confidences de Shizuru à Natsuki sur un air de Mano Negra...


**Disclaimer : La série Mai Hime ne m'appartient pas ainsi que les paroles de Pas Assez de Toi qui sont la propriété de Mano Negra.**

**Comme une envie…**

Na-tsu-ki…te souviens tu de notre première rencontre ? Oui, ça peut paraître incongru d'en reparler maintenant mais cela me revient à l'esprit…

On était encore des enfants… mais déjà à cette époque je voulais te protéger : tu étais comme cette fleur, fragile, que ta main s'apprêtait à arracher.

Ma Natsuki… Il faut que tu saches que je n'ai jamais voulu que te protéger. Même si je n'ai pas été moi-même par moment, il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'était que pour ton bien…je sais que tu t'en veux, même si tu me le dis pas, que j'ai tué tant de personne pour toi … mais rassures toi : ce n'était pas des innocents! Si cela était le cas, je serai un monstre, non?

Il faut que tu me comprennes et que me pardonnes, comme moi je t'ai pardonné de nous avoir tué.

Tu le sais, que tout ça au fond ce n'est pas vraiment moi? Que ces envies étranges ne me ressemblent pas…

_J'ai comme envie de tourner le gaz  
Comme envie de m'faire sauter les plombs  
Comme envie de t'expliquer comme ça  
Que ton indifférence, elle ne me touche pas  
Je peux très bien me passer de toi_

Natsuki… c'est vrai que je t'ai menti et je le regrette sincèrement… Je n'aurais jamais dut te cacher ma véritable identité, ni même mes sentiments : comment j'ai pu penser qu'une relation pouvait se fonder sur des mensonges! J'ai vraiment été naïve de le croire…

Mais, ma Natsuki, ce que je regrette le plus c'est de te mentir encore : la vérité c'est que je serai toujours capable de tuer pour toi…

Désolée, je n'aurai pas dut dire cela… je vois bien que je te fais peur. C'était pas très malin de ma part mais que veux tu ? C'est hélas la vérité… tu m'en veux pas, dit? J'essaierai de me contrôler, c'est promis! De faire taire ces étranges désirs qui s'insinuent dans ma tête comme une stupide rengaine…

_Comme envie de sang sur les murs  
Comme envie d'accident d'voiture  
Comme envie d'expliquer comme ça  
Que ton indifférence elle ne me touche pas  
Je peux très bien me passer de toi_

Ma Natsuki…il faut que je t'avoue que je n'ai jamais été autant moi-même que durant le Festival. C'est étrange, non? Aimer quelqu'un dans les crimes et le sang ? L'aimer à un point que plus rien n'a d'importance… J'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour que tu m'appartiennes… non, je FERAI n'importe quoi pour que tu sois mienne !

La frontière entre l'amour et la haine est parfois si fragile… tu sais, je t'ai détesté autant que je t'ai aimé pendant le Festival… Encore maintenant, quand je te regarde, je ne sais pas si l'envie de t'enlacer n'est pas moins forte que cette rancune, cette frustration de ne pas avoir ton amour en retours alors que mes sentiments sont si forts…

Tu vois ? C'est étrange comme ces pulsions de meurtre ne me quittent pas même après la fin du Festival ?

_J'ai comme envie d'n'importe quoi  
Comme envie de crever ton chat  
Comme envie d'tout casser chez toi  
Comme envie d'expliquer comme ça  
Je peux très bien me passer de toi_

Na-tsu-ki… c'est dur de voir que tu as peur de moi…

Je sais que je t'ai fait mal en te retenant ainsi mais il ne fallait pas que tu partes, pas cette fois. Tu comprends ? J'ai peut être serré ton bras trop fort en voulant te rattraper, ce n'était pas dans mon intention d'y laisser des marques sanglantes mais tu allais encore t'enfuir. C'est promis, je ne le referai plus ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tes os craquent autant sous la pression de mes mains…

Et puis tu criais tant… crois moi, j'aurai préféré que ce soit mes lèvres qui fassent taire tes gémissements ! Mais le coup est parti tout seul…

Je suis désolée, ma Natsuki, je vois bien que je t'ai blessé mais j'ai eu tellement peur que tu me quittes que j'ai été prête à tout pour te retenir… je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas du te forcer.

Tu me pardonnes ? Natsuki ? Dis moi quelque chose au lieu de me regarder fixement avec tes beaux yeux verts maintenant vitreux… juste quelques mots pour me sortir cette stupide rengaine de la tête…Natsuki ?

_J'ai comme envie d'une fin torride  
Comme on en voit qu'au cinéma  
J'ai comme envie qu'ce soit terrible  
Et qu'ça se passe juste en bas de chez toi  
Je peux très bien me passer de toi_


End file.
